HOW?
by kepitinggbesi
Summary: Kenapa hanya memberinya buah cinta kami saja rasanya tak mungkin? Masih layak kah aku untuknya? BL! KagaKuro, future AU [Ch2UP!: Tentang proyek besar yang gagal. Namun cabang-cabangnya tetap tumbuh di tempat lain. Saat terbangun ia menyadari kalau ia tidak lagi di Jepang.]
1. Chapter 1: Conflict

**Warning: Fanfic ini mengambil tema Boys Love atau Shonen-ai, MPREG, pair utamanya si cahaya dan bayangan, ini drama banget karena genrenya juga drama, future AU, OC bertebaran, maybe OOC, trying to realistic settings.**

.

KRIIINNGG

KRIIIINNNGGG

Suara telepon yang nyaring dari ruang tamu sukses membangunkan dua manusia yang tengah terlelap di kamar tidur. Salah satu dari mereka menyuruh yang satunya mengangkat telepon. Sementara yang disuruh, berjalan ke ruang tamu sambil bertanya-tanya, ada perlu apa menelpon tengah malam begini?

Ruang tamu mereka begitu gelap, namun lubang-lubang ventilasi membiarkan lampu depan apartemen mereka menyelinap masuk dan memberi cahaya remang di ruangan itu. Tanpa menyalakan lampu, kita bisa melihat orang yang sedang meraih gagang telepon adalah seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil dan berambut biru lembut.

Pemuda itu segera menempelkan telepon ke telinganya setelah berhasil meraih gagangnya. "Disini kediaman Kagami," ucapnya sopan.

"TETSUYA!? APA ITU KAU!?" tanya seseorang di seberang dengan panik.

Yang dipanggil Tetsuya segera mengenali suara wanita yang sedang menelponnya. "Ya, ada apa, Kaa-san?" tanyanya.

"Tou-san tiba-tiba ambruk dan sekarang masuk ICU!"

Tenggorokan Tetsuya tercekat. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa, dan bagaimana. Ini seperti pukulan hebat di kepalanya. Ayolah, dia bahkan masih setengah sadar dan langsung diterjang dengan kabar seperti ini.

"Tetsuya, tolong berikan teleponnya pada Taiga," pinta orang yang menelponnya―ibu dari suaminya―kini dengan nada yang sudah agak tenang.

"Baik, Kaa-san tunggu sebentar."

Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu segera kembali ke kamarnya. Dilihatnya seseorang yang masih terlelap nyenyak diatas ranjang mereka, dengan dengkuran halus dan nafasnya yang teratur. Tetsuya segera membangunkan orang itu―suaminya―dengan pelan. Ia mengguncang-guncangkan dadanya atau menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

"Taiga-kun, Taiga-kun, ayo bangun. Tou-san masuk rumah sakit!"

Dan sang empunya segera terduduk diatas kasur. Sama seperti yang tadi dialami Tetsuya, Taiga pun merasa seperti dipukul keras begitu saja. "Apa―segera ganti bajumu, Tetsuya. Kita segera berangkat kesana."

"Tapi telepon Kaa-san?"

"Bilang dulu padanya kalau kita segera kesana saja. Aku akan ganti baju duluan."

"Baik."

.

.

.

 **HOW?**

 **Kuroko no Basket fanfiction by kepitingbesi**

 **Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Main Pair: Kagami Taiga x Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **Rate: PG-14 or older**

 **Genre: Family, Drama & Sci-fi**

 **Don't like? Don't read! ENJOY…!**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

Kagami Taiga dan Kagami Tetsuya sampai di depan ruang ICU dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Butuh beberapa jam dari Tokyo untuk sampai ke Osaka jika dengan bermobil. Mereka segera berlari sekuat mungkin dari tempat parkir agar cepat sampai ke tempat sang ayah. Hati mereka benar-benar kalut, takut terjadi hal yang buruk.

Kagami Tetsuya atau nama sebelumnya adalah Kuroko Tetsuya―mari kita tetap memanggilnya dengan nama sebelumnya, agar lebih familiar―segera mengatur nafasnya dan menghampiri ibu suaminya yang tengah terduduk lemas di salah satu kursi ruang tunggu di depan ICU, disusul suaminya yang juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kaa-san, bagaimana kejadiannya?" tanya Kuroko, ingin tahu.

"Itu terjadi cepat sekali. Saat aku terbangun hendak mencari minuman di kulkas, aku menemukannya tak sadarkan diri di depan dapur." Wanita paruh baya itu menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Ia pasti pergi dengan buru-buru ke rumah sakit ini, terlihat karena ia masih mengenakan gaun tidur di dalam jaketnya.

"Apa dokter sudah memberi kabar?" kini giliran Kagami yang angkat bicara.

"Belum, mereka masih memeriksanya dan memberikan pertolongan pertama."

Dan disaat yang bersamaan, pintu ruang ICU terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok pria berusia 60-an dengan kacamata berbingkai emas dan jas dokernya putih bersih. Ibu Kagami segera menghampirinya dan menghujaninya dengan sejuta pertanyaan.

Ia berdehem pelan sebelum bicara. "Maaf, aku ingin kita bicara di ruanganku saja," ucap dokter itu.

.

.

Kagami dan Kuroko tidak diperkenankan ikut dengan dokter tadi, karena dokter itu bilang ia tidak suka membicarakan kondisi pasiennya pada banyak orang sekaligus. Biarlah nanti ibu Kagami yang menjelaskannya pada mereka.

Kini, sudah lima belas menit berlalu sejak mereka ditinggalkan berdua di ruang tunggu yang sangat sepi itu. Hanya ada perawat jaga malam yang sesekali lewat. Kuroko tahu Kagami sedang sangat mengantuk, karena hari ini ia pulang agak larut, dan harus menyelesaikan sedikit lagi pekerjaannya sebelum tidur tadi. Pria berambut merah kehitaman itu berkali-kali hampir ketiduran, tapi segera bangun kembali.

Kuroko berdiri dari tempatnya dan menghampiri mesin minuman di salah satu sudut ruangan.

"Tetsuya, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Kagami basa-basi, mungkin bicara bisa mengusir kantuknya.

"Aku membelikanmu kopi, Taiga-kun." Setelah memberikan kopi yang dibelinya, Kuroko kembali duduk di samping Kagami dan sedikit memijat-mijat bahu suaminya.

"Terima kasih, Tetsuya." Satu kecupan penuh cinta diberikan Kagami pada pasangan hidupnya. "Aku sangat penasaran apa yang terjadi dengan Tou-san," gumamnya.

"Apapun itu, semoga bukan sesuatu yang buruk. Semoga ia cepat sembuh…" walau nada suara datar, tapi tentu saja Kagami tau bahwa Kuroko pun sangat mengkhawatirkan ayahnya, ayah mereka.

Dua detik kemudian, ibu Kagami datang bersama dokter tadi. Tapi, sang dokter segera meminta izin undur diri, dan pergi ke arah lorong yang lain.

"Tou-san terkena _stroke_ ," ucap ibu Kagami singkat. Jelas sekali perasaan kalut di air wajahnya.

"Tapi… Tou-san kan tidak pernah _hipertensi?_ " tanya Kuroko heran.

"Dokter tadi bilang, beruntung ini hanya TIA atau stroke ringan. Ini bisa terjadi pada siapa saja." Kini, ibu Kagami membuat isyarat dan mengajak pasangan itu ikut bersamanya, memasuki ruangan dimana ayah Kagami terbaring lemah.

Begitu pintu terbuka, mata mereka menangkapnya. Seorang pria paruh baya dengan banyak alat medis terpasang di tubuhnya, terbaring tak berdaya. Tangisan sang istri pecah dan langsung menghambur memeluk suaminya yang mulai sadar itu erat-erat.

"Meiko…?" ucap ayah Kagami lirih. "Taiga… Tetsuya…?"

"Ya, Tou-san… kami disini," ucap Kurok lembut.

Ayah Kagami terdiam sejenak, menenangkan istrinya sambil mengelus kepalanya. Setelah ibu Kagami tak lagi menangis, ia kembali angkat bicara. "Aku merasa kalau… hidupku tak akan lama lagi," ucapnya dengan nada bercanda. Namun, semua yang ada disana tahu, bahwa ia tidak sedang bercanda.

"Tou-san, kau tak boleh bicara seperti itu!" omel Kagami.

"Ya, tak apa-apa… lagipula, hidupku sudah hampir lengkap kok…"

Kagami dan Kuroko tertegun, sedikit kilasan-kilasan masa lalu menghampiri pikiran mereka masing-masing. Saat dulu bagaimana mereka melewati berbagai cobaan untuk bisa menikah. Karena pernikahan mereka mendapat tentangan dari banyak pihak. Dengan berbagai alasan tentunya.

Mereka pikir, sampai saat ini mereka telah melakukan dosa yang besar dan mengecewakan orang tua Kagami. Sebuah ledakan kebahagiaan tengah Kuroko rasakan di hatinya saat ini. Apa akhirnya ayah Kagami benar-benar tulus merestui mereka?

"Memangnya apa yang belum lengkap?" ibu Kagami bertanya lirih. Dalam hatinya, ia sangat tak ingin mengikuti alur pembicaraan ini, seperti dirinya sudah rela ditinggal saja. Namun, ia juga tak bisa bohong pada dirinya sendiri. Ia pun penasaran juga apa yang ingin suaminya katakan.

"Cucu…"

"Eh?"

"Ya… aku ingin melihat seperti apa rupanya kalau seandainya aku punya cucu…"

Ya, banyak pihak yang menentang pernikahan Kagami dan Kuroko. Alasannya, karena mereka masih terlalu muda―waktu itu delapan belas tahun―dan alasan utama keluarga Kagami sangat menentangnya, karena mereka sama-sama laki-laki.

Kuroko sudah kehilangan ayahnya karena kecelakaan saat ia duduk di kelas dua SMA. Sejak itu, ibu dan neneknya pindah dan tinggal di Hokkaido. Kedua wanita itu memang tak banyak menuntut, asalkan Kuroko bahagia, maka mereka merestuinya.

Sebelumnya, Kagami sudah dijodohkan dengan seorang wanita pilihan ayahnya yang tak ia kenal. Karena itulah, begitu mengetahui kabar itu, dia yang sudah berangkat ke Amerika untuk kuliah segera kembali ke Jepang dan melamar kekasihnya―Kuroko. Mencegah pernikahannya sendiri dengan wanita itu, membangkang dari perintah ayahnya dan bersusah payah memohon restunya. Bagi Kagami maupun Kuroko, itu merupakan masa-masa sulit, namun mereka bisa kuat karena bersama, serta berkat dukungan teman-temannya.

Saat itu, setelah melihat kegigihan anaknya sendiri serius ingin menikahi kekasihnya―walau laki-laki―hati seorang ayah tak bisa selamanya sekeras batu. Ayah Kagami akhirnya mengizinkan mereka menikah di Amerika. Tapi sekarang, hal yang selalu mengganggu Kuroko benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. Mimpi buruknya.

"Tapi―ah, Tou-san tenang saja. Kami memang sudah berencana untuk mengadopsi anak," kilah Kagami, sukses memecah kecanggungan di ruangan itu.

"Dia tidak akan menjadi cucuku, hanya anak kalian. Aku ingin melihat cucuku yang mewarisi darah Kagami dalam tubuhnya." Ia pun tak tahu kenapa. Biasanya ia selalu bicara hati-hati jika ada menantunya itu di dekatnya. Ia sudah pernah bilang pada anaknya bahwa ia ingin segera punya cucu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mengatakan itu. Namun, mungkin ini pertama kalinya menantunya yang berambut _baby blue_ itu mendengarnya. Sungguh, untuk kali ini saja ia tak ingin menahan diri dari mengatakan hal itu.

"Su-Sumimasen, aku permisi dulu," ucap Kuroko tiba-tiba. Ia berdiri perlahan, kepalanya terus tertunduk.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kagami.

"Toilet."

.

.

Kagami hendak mengejar 'istri'-nya sebelum sebuah tangan halus mencegahnya. Ibu dan ayahnya menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon, memintanya tetap di ruangan.

Perasaan tak enak langsung memenuhi dadanya saat ia kembali duduk di kursinya. "Ada apa?" tanya Kagami.

"Ceraikan dia," ucap ibunya singkat.

"APA!? TIDAK AKAN!"

"Ayolah, nak… demi kebaikanmu juga," ibunya berkata sangat lembut. Wanita yang baru dinikahi ayahnya delapan tahun belakangan itu tak pernah bicara selembut ini padanya. "Apa kau mau selamanya hanya berdua terus?"

"Aku tak bisa terima! Aku tak akan menceraikan Tetsuya!"

Seketika, air wajah ibunya mengeras. "Kalau begitu, cari wanita lain dan nikahi dia, tanpa menceraikan Tetsuya!"

Kagami mengepal tangannya, penuh kemarahan. "Aku tak bisa! Aku hanya mencintainya! Tak bisakah Kaa-san mengerti?" Ibunya saat ini bukanlah ibu kandungnya. Wanita itu awalnya adalah rekan kerja ayahnya yang kesepian. Mereka berdua sama-sama kesepian dan jatuh cinta, lalu akhirnya menikah, dan Kagami mendapat ibu baru. Seandainya wanita ini adalah ibu kandungnya, tentu ibunya akan lebih mengerti perasaannya.

"Aku… tidak memintamu berpisah dengan menantuku…" Tiba-tiba suara ayah Kagami ikut mengiterupsi. "Aku tau Tetsuya orang yang baik untukmu…"

"Tou-san…"

"Sayang, tapi kalau seperti ini, kita tak akan pernah mendapat cucu…"

Ayah kagami menghela nafas berat, menghasilkan embun yang banyak di dalam kaca alat bantu nafasnya. "Sebenarnya, aku pernah dengar ini saat masih di Amerika dulu…"

.

.

Kuroko tak bisa lagi menahan sesak di dadanya. Tubuhnya tak mau berhenti gemetar dan matanya terasa panas. Sedetik berikutnya, bulir-bulir asin itu benar-benar jatuh bebas mengaliri pipinya.

"Maaf… maafkan aku…" ia terisak, menangis tersedu-sedu.

Biasanya, ia bukanlah orang yang cengeng. Namun kali ini, hatinya terasa dicincang-cincang, ingin rasanya ia bersembunyi, menjauh dari suaminya dan keluarganya dahulu untuk sementara waktu. Ia bahkan sudah memikirkan beberapa cara, namun tentu saja itu hanya berjalan di pikirannya sendiri.

Ia sangat malu. Dirinya tahu betul alasan orang tua Kagami dulu tak mau merestuinya. Karena laki-laki, mau berapa ribu kalipun ia bercinta dengan Kagami, berdoa setiap hari agar berhasil mendapatkan anak, laki-laki tak akan bisa hamil.

Suara isakannya makin tak bisa ditahan. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari depan wastafel, dan masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik kamar mandi. Bersembunyi.

Disana ia berpikir keras bagaimana caranya agar bisa memberi mertuanya cucu. Apa dia harus menyuruh Kagami menikah lagi dengan wanita lain? Ya, mungkin itu yang terbaik. Mulai sekarang, Kagami Tetsuya harus menyiapkan hatinya. Harus bertambah kuat lagi dan lagi.

"Demi Tou-san, Kaa-san dan Taiga-kun juga…" bisiknya pada diri sendiri mencoba memberi semangat.

BRAAKK

"TETSUYA!?"

Suara yang sangat dikenalnya tiba-tiba menggema di seluruh toilet mewah dan luas itu. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk melihat toilet yang dipenuhi orang-orang. Di tempat itu, saat ini hanya ada Kuroko saja.

Kagami melihat satu bilik yang terkunci dan mengetuknya agak kasar. "Kuroko!? Keluarlah, ini aku!"

"Tidak, tidak sekarang, Taiga-kun…" Kuroko masih terisak.

"Kenapa!?"

"Aku… aku…" berusaha menghapus air matanya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku sedang buang air besar!" Kuroko segera menutup mulutnya sendiri. Ia tak tahu kenapa malah mengatakan hal konyol seperti itu. Yang jelas, ia hanya sedang duduk diatas closet sekarang.

"Ka-Kalau begitu, kutunggu!" ucapan Kagami mulai canggung.

"Tak usah, kau temani Tou-san saja, sepertinya bakal lama," dan Kuroko makin heran kenapa ia malah melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tidak akan. Lagipula, aku tahu kau bohong."

Suara air yang disiram ke dalam closet ikut menggema di ruangan itu. Sebagai kamuflase. Satu-satunya bilik yang terkunci mulai membuka perlahan, menampilkan Kuroko yang berwajah sembab dan jaket abu-abunya agak basah di bagian kerah.

"Lihat kan? Aku memang sedang menyelesaikan 'urusan'ku." Jelas sekali senyum si manik _aquamarine_ itu dipaksakan. Ia berjalan melewati suaminya dan mencuci tangannya di westafel.

"Kau habis menangis?"

"Tidak kok."

"Jangan bohong."

"…"

"Benarkan, kau habis menangis?"

Kagami berusaha melihat wajah 'istri'-nya di cermin, karena pemuda itu membelakanginya. Namun, sia-sia karena Kuroko terus menunduk.

Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu mengangguk lemah. "Kita sudah menikah selama empat tahun… seandainya dulu kau benar-benar menikah dengan wanita pilihan ayahmu, mungkin sekarang kalian sudah punya dua anak kecil yang lucu-lucu," ucapnya sambil tersenyum pahit.

Sekarang, giliran Kagami yang merasa hatinya sakit. "Kau tak boleh bicara seperti itu, Tetsuya…"

"…"

"Ayo kembali. Tou-san dan Kaa-san sedang menunggu kita."

Di lorong rumah sakit yang sepi dan berbau obat, jantung mereka tiba-tiba berpacu. Dalam perjalanan tak sampai seratus meter itu, entah kenapa seperti berjalan seratus kilometer. Kagami tak tahu apa yang akan ayahnya katakan. Tapi perasaannya telah mendahulinya. Sementara Kuroko juga tak bisa melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Semakin erat saja. Apa dia juga merasakan kegelisahan suaminya?

.

 **.**

•

 **To be continue**

.

.

a/n:

Halo minasan!

Apalah ini ending chapternya tidak elit sekaliii :v

Akhirnya publish fic baru setelah 2 tahun… jadi, maaf kalo penulisannya jelek.

Saya lihat di fandom ini, fanfic KagaKuro mpreg masih sedikit banget. Jadi, saya nyoba menuangkan tema mpreg di pikiran saya untuk ultimate OTP saya ini. Hahaha

Kedepannya, ada sci-fi yang nyelip sana-sini. Doakan aja semoga bisa update kilat :D

Silahkan tulis apapun di kotak review, mau kasih saran & masukan, mau kenalan sesama kagakuro shipper atau mau maksa saya update juga silahkan!

-playlist: Chopin Ballade no. 4, Lily WAVE

8 pages, August 16 2015 at 19.03 PM


	2. Chapter 2: Secret

**Warning: Fanfic ini mengambil tema Boys Love atau Shonen-ai, MPREG, pair utamanya si cahaya dan bayangan, ini drama banget karena genrenya juga drama, future AU, OC bertebaran, maybe OOC, trying to realistic settings, explicit content (no sex scene but… another?)**

.

* * *

" _Kita tak pernah tahu tentang rahasia didalam rahim ibu, tak pernah tahu kemana jalan setapak akan menggiring, tak pernah tahu elok langit esok hari. Dunia ini dipenuhi ketidaktahuan, sebuah misteri. Selalu tersimpan rapat dari generasi ke generasi. Segolong orang tahu, namun ribuan yang tidak. Tersimpan di suatu tempat, dikunci rapat-rapat. Dunia ini penuh rahasia."_

* * *

Musim dingin mulai menapaki puncaknya. Di beberapa kota, salju sudah turun dengan lebat, membuat dunia putih baru yang akan berakhir sebulan ke depan. Namun, meskipun salju belum sudi menyentuh kota Tokyo, suhu udara sudah semakin menusuk. Kebanyakan orang pasti akan enggan pergi ke luar rumah dan memilih bermalas-malasan di dalam _kotatsu_. Ya, setidaknya sama saja dengan yang diinginkan si pemilik iris _crimson_ hari ini.

"Taiga-kun, maaf menunggu."

Kagami menoleh ke samping, menyambut kedatangan orang yang ditunggunya. Sorot mata setajam harimaunya melembut tatkala melihat sekelebat warna langit cerah di musim panas datang menghampiri. "Tidak masalah. Ah, kau sudah selesai?" ujarnya.

"Ya, untung hari ini selesai lebih cepat." Kuroko segera memakai topi rajutan dan penutup telinga yang dibawakan Kagami untuknya. Pipi dan puncak hidungnya memerah diatas wajah putihnya. Darah mengisi setiap ruang disana, menghangatkan senyumannya di tengah udara dingin.

Si jangkung menatap pasangannya sejenak sebelum menggandeng tangannya, dan menyadari sesuatu. "Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa tak pakai sarung tanganmu?" omelnya saat menyadari tangan Kuroko yang telanjang di suhu seperti ini.

Si pendek menghela nafas panjang. "Maaf, aku lupa karena tadi terburu-buru―" pemilik netra _aquamarine_ itu terdiam sejenak, "―apa tidak apa-apa?" Menyadari mereka tengah berjalan ditengah keramaian, membuat Kuroko sedikit merasa tak nyaman. Walaupun kini penyimpangan seksual seperti mereka bukan hal asing lagi di Jepang, tapi masih cukup tabu bagi kebanyakan orang. Terkadang ia mendengar percakapan ibu-ibu muridnya yang membicarakan kaumnya saat mereka sedang begosip.

Kagami mendengus. "Biarkan saja, orang-orang juga tak akan ada yang sadar kau ini laki-laki," ucap si kepala merah penuh percaya diri.

Kuroko terdiam sejenak, mencerna perkataan Kagami barusan. Suaminya itu memang benar, bukan soal tak akan ada yang sadar kalau dia laki-laki, tapi soal 'biarkan saja'. Itu juga mengingatkannya akan sesuatu yang membuatnya melupakan harga dirinya sebagai _gentleman_. "Aku ingin hamil," ucapnya singkat, tegas, padat dan tepat sasaran.

Si surai _cherry_ tersentak. Iya, dia tahu ini bukan pertama kalinya kalimat itu meluncur mulus dari mulut orang disampingnya. Tapi ingatlah, dia itu Kuroko Tetsuya! Atau sekarang sudah menjadi Kagami Tetsuya, tapi dia tetaplah dirinya. Hasrat yang sama seperti saat ingin mengalahkan Kiseki no Sedai. Pria kecil itu akan membicarakan topik yang sama berulang-ulang sampai mereka mencapainya. Oke, untuk saat itu, meskipun hampir tidak mungkin tapi mereka berhasil mencapai tujuan. Tapi kali ini, meskipun mereka tahu 'jalannya', untuk sekarang sangat tidak mungkin.

Kagami membetulkan topinya. Pemilik surai merah kehitaman itu menghela nafas berat sebelum membalas 'istri'nya. "Kau tahu? Kita harus bersabar beberapa tahun lagi jika ingi―"

"Aku akan cari cara lain," Kuroko memotong secepat salju pertama turun di puncak hidung Kagami dan membuat bagian itu basah.

Kagami menautkan alisnya, heran. "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Soal yang Tou-san katakan… untuk saat ini memang tidak mungkin…" Kuroko menghela nafas berat "… tapi aku ingin segera memberikannya cucu. Aku mash tak tahu caranya, tapi aku akan mencarinya."

Pemilik manik _crimson_ itu tak bisa untuk tak tersenyum lembut mendengar perkataan orang yang sangat dicintainya. Diusapnya pelan kepala bertopi kelabu di sampingnya. Terasa hangat. Walau ditengah dinginnya udara.

.

* * *

 **HOW?**

 **Kuroko no Basket fanfiction by kepitingbesi**

 **Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Main Pair: Kagami Taiga x Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **Rate: PG-16 or older**

 **Genre: Family, Drama, Sci-fi**

 **Don't like? Don't read! ENJOY…!**

* * *

.

 **Chapter 2: Secret**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, namun aku masih sulit memejamkan mata. Berkali-kali kulirik tempat kosong di sampingku. Membayangkan ada sosoknya disana, berusaha menyamankan diri agar bisa tidur. Tapi sia-sia saja. Taiga-kun masih harus mempersiapkan banyak hal menjelang wisudanya, ditambah pekerjaan di kantornya yang tak kunjung usai. Aku berani taruhan dia tak akan ada di rumah sebelum jam tiga pagi.

Sementara perasaan sedih dan was-was tak bisa hilang dari dadaku. Maka, aku terduduk saja di tempat tidur. Kegelapan kamar tanpa sedikitpun cahaya yang menerobos masuk dari jendela. Sangat bagus untuk menyembunyikan wajah kalutku sekarang.

Aku memutuskan beranjak dari tempat tidur, membuka pintu kamar. Kakiku membawaku melangkah melintasi satu kamar kosong, ruang TV, kamar mandi lalu sampai di dapur. Aku membuat kopi. Bukan kopi putih dengan banyak creamer vanilla seperti biasanya, tapi kopi pekat kental dan sehitam aspal. Untuk saat ini mungkin itu yang kubutuhkan.

Aku kembali ke kamar dan menyalakan komputer. Kopi yang kubuat kuletakkan di pinggir meja. Helaan nafas panjang keluar dari mulutku. Lagi-lagi aku mengingatnya. Saat dimana aku mendapat telpon dari Kaa-san dan mendengar kabar bahwa Tou-san kembali terserang _stroke_. Namun, berbeda dari saat itu. Kali ini bukanlah stroke ringan yang menyerangnya. Ia sudah akan terbaring koma selama tiga hari dalam satu jam kedepan.

Kekalutanku bertambah. Rasanya seperti dinginnya udara diluar sana berhasil menembus dadaku.

Suara-suara deru kendaraan di kota Tokyo yang tak pernah tidur mengiringi tanganku membuka sebuah _e-mail_ masuk. Surat kepastian―kalau boleh kubilang begitu―kedelapan sejak pertama kali aku bercakap dengan salah seorang admin di suatu _website_.

Tou-san pernah bercerita denganku dan Taiga-kun tentang sebuah proyek yang pernah ia dengar di Amerika. _Glass Tube Baby_ namanya. Sebelum menjelaskan tentang itu, Tou-san berucap berkali-kali kalau dunia sudah gila, dan saat ceritanya selesai, aku memang setuju dengannya kalau dunia ini gila.

Awalnya _Glass Tube Baby_ dikembangkan para ilmuwan untuk membantu para 'pasangan normal' yang tak bisa memiliki anak (entah karena istrinya harus mengangkat rahim karena penyakit ganas, kemandulan permanen atau apapun itu) untuk bisa memiliki pewaris darah mereka. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu dan diresmikannya pernikahan sejenis di Amerika. Suatu hari, seorang jurnalis di koran berucap. "Ini bisa jadi _alternative_ untuk para pasangan sesama jenis yang meginginkan keturunan." Lalu, bagaikan virus, menyebar cepat ke seluruh negeri.

Proyek itu tetaplah proyek. Dalam berusaha membantu 'pasangan normal' memiliki keturunan, Tou-san bilang hanya 1:100 percobaan yang berhasil. Karena bayi-bayi itu tidak dikandung didalam rahim, melainkan tumbuh didalam tabung-tabung kaca―seperti namanya―kebanyakan bayi akan meninggal saat umur mereka diatas 6 bulan karena terlalu aktif bergerak. Itu juga sama saja untuk pasangan sejenis. Tapi kenapa mereka bisa membuat bayi juga? Itu yang tetap jadi pertanyaanku.

Saat selesai dengan ceritanya, Tou-san memberi tahu kami alamat _website_ organisasi ilmuwan yang mengembangkan proyek itu. Walau kemungkinan berhasilnya jauh lebih sedikit, kami akan berusaha memakai segala cara.

Jadi, malam itu aku dan Taiga-kun mengunjungi _website_ -nya. Semuanya berbahasa Inggris. Taiga-kun menerjemahkan artikel apapun yang kubuka disana. Kumulai dari artikel tentang penelitian mereka yang lain dulu. Lalu, sampai di artikel tentang _Glass Tube Baby Project_ mereka: definisi, alasan, tujuan, tak ada prosedur (mungkin sengaja dirahasiakan) dan terakhir, sebuah artikel berita yang isinya: Proyek ini divakumkan karena terlalu banyak kegagalan, para aktivis anak menilai kalau itu termasuk perlakuan tidak bernorma pada bayi. Dan pemerintah Amerika pun memaksa para ilmuwan menghentikan proyek ini untuk sementara waktu. Disitu, aku dan Taiga-kun tahu bahwa satu-satunya kesempatan kami telah hilang bagai ditelan ombak.

Tetapi, di suatu hari lain, aku membuka website itu lagi―bersamaan dengan google translate, pastinya―ternyata ada forum juga disana. Aku langsung membuat akun dan mengirim pesan kepada salah satu admin. Sebenarnya hanya iseng bertanya-tanya soal proyek mereka yang divakumkan itu.

Namun, aku tersentak kaget saat dia bilang kalau sebenarnya proyek rahasia mereka di Negara lain tidak dihentikan. Saat aku bertanya di Negara mana itu dan apa aku bisa mencobanya, butuh waktu dua hari sampai ia membalas "Kalau begitu, kirimkan alamat surelmu."

Di _e-mail_ pertama yang ia kirim, isinya adalah pertanyaan-pertanyaan. Seperti biodata: umur, pekerjaan, gender, dan lain-lain. Lalu, pertanyaan seperti seberapa yakinkah aku, seberapa siap. Bagiku itu agak sulit dijawab karena terlalu pribadi. Sampai akhirnya, _e-mail_ kedelapan―yang isinya sama dengan e-mail pertama, kedua dan seterusnya―yang kubuka saat ini.

Sejak _e-mail_ nya yang keempat sudah kuputuskan untuk menyerah dan takkan pernah membalasnya, sebenarnya. Biarlah kami akan menunggu sampai proyek itu dikerjakan kembali. Tetapi setiap mengingat ayah dari Taiga-kun, keputusanku itu selalu hampir kulanggar sendiri. Dan disaat seperti inilah puncaknya.

Jari-jariku menari mengetikkan balasan untuk _e-mail_ berisi sama yang kedelapan. Dan tanpa kuduga, _e-mail_ dariku langsung dibalas dengan ajakan untuk _ketemuan_ , tempatnya aku yang putuskan. Si pengirim _e-mail_ tahu aku bukan di Amerika, maka ia bilang kalau aku akan bertemu dengan 'orang-orangnya' di Jepang.

* * *

 _Seseorang berkata bahwa sejarah dunia ini hampir semuanya bukan realita, melainkan fiksi belaka. Karangan orang. Sang fakta disembunyikan di belahan bumi tak terjamah. Lalu orang lain pecinta takhayul juga berkata kalau makhluk seperti centaurus atau mermaid itu benar-benar ada. Tersembunyi di suatu tempat. Dirahasiakan dari dunia…_

* * *

"Tetsu-kun, terima kasih atas kunjungannya!"

Wanita berambut merah muda itu memberiku senyum terbaiknya saat kakiku beranjak meninggalkan toko. Momoi-san bekerja part time di sebuah toko pakaian semenjak mulai kuliah, tidak seperti Taiga-kun yang langsung direkrut perusahaan tempat ayahnya bekerja. Di usia delapan belas tahun waktu itu, pria itu benar-benar membuatku kagum dengan kedewasaannya. Ia dengan tegas berkata, meskipun sambil kuliah ia akan menerima tawaran itu, karena sudah memiliki seseorang untuk dinafkahi. Ayahnya tentu saja bersikeras memberinya uang kuliah dan biaya hidup kami setiap bulan. Kami tak bisa menolak, karena ayah Taiga-kun lebih keras kepala dari anaknya. Dan ia tetap begitu meskipun aku sendiri sudah mulai bekerja menjadi guru TK sejak tiga tahun lalu.

Aku sengaja mampir ke toko pakaian dulu sebelum bertemu orang yang dijanjikan. Membelikan Taiga-kun beberapa setelan baru untuk acara wisudanya besok lusa. Dan kabar yang kudengar pagi ini, Tou-san sudah sadar dari komanya. Membuatku _mood_ -ku begitu baik hari ini.

Saat berjalan melewati stasiun Shibuya, aku bertemu dengan Takao-kun lalu mengobrol sedikit. Aku baru tahu kalau ternyata ia pintar, dirinya bercerita bahwa nilai kuliahnya tertinggi sejurusan keperawatan. Sementara Midorima-kun―yang kuliah di tempat yang sama dengan Takao-kun―lulus dengan nilai tertinggi kedua di jurusan kedokteran. Semua senpai di Shuutoku juga sudah mapan dengan pekerjaan mereka.

Lalu, sampailah aku di depan sebuah café bergaya _cowboy_ favorit Taiga-kun. Di musim dingin seperti ini, café dengan banyak hiasan kayunya bukan terlihat hebat, malah kelihatan menyedihkan. Kayunya yang selalu basah seakan-akan berkata ada kebocoran pipa didalam, alih-alih basahan itu hanyalah salju yang mencair. Dan papan nama café yang juga terbuat dari kayu hampir tak terbaca lagi, tertutup salju tebal.

Saat masuk, aku langsung dihampiri pelayan yang menanyai namaku. Rupanya aku sudah ditunggu.

"Jadi, dengan ini Anda sudah setuju untuk menja―" wanita berambut sebahu itu menghentikan kata-katanya, kebingungan. Namanya Reika-san, orang yang diutus untuk bertemu denganku. Dirinya sudah bilang sebelumnya padaku kalau ia tak pandai bicara, makanya aku maklum saat melihatnya berpikir keras ketika ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Iya, aku juga sudah membicarakannya dengan pasanganku," ucapku kalem.

"Se-serius?!" entah kenapa ia terkaget.

"Tentu saja…?" ucapku ragu, merasa aneh dengan sikapnya.

"Kalau begitu baguslah," ia mengehela nafas lega. Lalu mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalam tasnya. "Mohon Anda tanda tangan disini," ujarnya sambil menunjuk sebuah tempat kosong di sudut kertas.

Aku menorehkan tinta pena yang diberikannya. Dan tiba-tiba, jantungku berdegup keras. Merasa sangat was-was. Ada perasaan aneh yang muncul saat melihat senyuman lega wanita cantik itu. Dan memuncak saat ia memasukan kertas tadi kembali ke dalam tasnya. Rasanya tanganku hampir bergerak sendiri untuk menghentikannya.

Entah percakapan kami yang terlalu lancar singkat, atau memang pelayanan café ini yang menurun di musim dingin dan menyajikan dengan sangat lamban. Minuman untukku―yang sudah dipesankan wanita ini―akhirnya datang.

"Terima kasih," ucapku sebelum meminumnya. Secangkir lemon tea hangat dengan sangat sedikit gula.

Namun, selang satu dua menit, tiba-tiba tenggorokanku terasa panas sekali. Perutku seperti dikoyak dari dalam, rasanya sangat mual. Dari sudut mataku, aku melihat wanita di depanku ini panik bukan main. Tapi ia hanya mengguncang-guncang tubuhku, sama sekali tak meminta bantuan orang-orang di sekitar. Selang dua menit selanjutnya, giliran kepalaku yang terasa sangat pusing. Tak tertahankan. Sampai ketika satu menit terlewat, aku tak ingat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

.

* * *

" _Kuroko! Kuroko! Kau dimana? Kau dimana… Tetsuya?!"_

Semilir angin lembut yang hangat dan kicauan burung menyambutku ketika membuka mata. Aku terbangun di sebuah ruangan bercat putih dan langit-langit cokelat muda. Tempat ini dilengkapi nakar dan tiang kecil yang kuduga sebagai tiang infuse, kupikir ruangan ini mirip kamar rumah sakit.

Tiba-tiba, aku teringat mimpiku barusan, sebelum aku terbangun. Entah mengapa aku malah memimpikan Taiga-kun yang tengah kebingungan di antara kerumunan orang-orang lalu lalang di stasiun. Ah, aku ingat. Hal itu memang pernah terjadi. Dulu, sebelum kami menikah. Ketika ia pulang mendadak dari Amerika―batal kuliah disana―dan aku sudah berangkat ke Hokkaido untuk menemui ibu dan nenekku. Rupanya Taiga-kun mencariku sampai teman-temanku ditanyai semua.

Aku terkekeh geli ketika mengingatnya, bersamaan dengan perasaan hangat saat mengingat wajah pria itu. Walau sebenarnya, agak menyedihkan juga melihatnya kebingungan mencariku di stasiun.

Terlalu lama melamun sambil memandangi langit-langit, aku tersadar kalau aku harus segera pulang. Saat turun dari ranjang dan melihat keluar jendela, aku terhentak kaget. Dimana ini?

Seingatku, saat ini sedang musim dingin. Meskipun waktu untuk bunga sakura mekar di Jepang berbeda-beda, tidak mungkin sudah ada daerah yang mencapai musim panas sekarang. Atau malah aku yang tertidur sangat lama?

Pemandangan yang kulihat diluar adalah pepohonan rindang dengan sayup-sayup sinar matahari menembus dedaunannya. Entah ada berapa juta burung yang hidup diantara pohon-pohon itu, tapi suara merdu mereka terdengar banyak sekali. Dan sesekali aku juga melihat monyet bergelantungan dari satu dahan ke dahan yang lain. Bunga-bunga rumput liar berwarna kuning dan putih menghiasi tanahnya. Ini seperti di tempat tropis.

CKLEK

Suara pintu terbuka. Aku langsung menyibak korden yang membatasi setengah ruangan ini. Ternyata terdapat ruangan berisi sofa, televisi dan meja makan―seperti ruang tamu―dibalik korden ini. Aku keluar dari pembatas berupa korden itu dan melihat ke pintu.

"Kagami Tetsuya?"

Seorang wanita berseragam setelan serba putih dengan buku ukuran B5 tebal di tangan kirinya dan pena di tangan kanan. Ia bertanya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Iya?" akupun menjawabnya dengan ragu-ragu.

" _It's your medical check up time. Please prepare yourself_ ," ia segera masuk dan berjalan menghampiriku. Ia memakai bahasa Inggris meskipun berwajah Asia.

" _Y-Yes?"_ aku berucap bingung. Hendak bertanya ada apa dan dimana ini, kenapa aku bisa disini. Tapi wanita itu segera menggiringku ikut dengannya. Ia berbicara menggunakan bahasa yang tidak terlalu kukuasai. Seandainya Taiga-kun ada disini, pasti ia akan sangat membantu.

Aku masih sangat linglung berada di tempat ini. Kurang lebih, tempat ini mungkin mirip rumah sakit. Tapi ada di tengah hutan hijau. Bagian yang mirip rumah sakit sebenarnya hanya sedikit. Sisa bangunan luas lainnya aku tak tahu apa itu. Yang kutahu saat ini, seharian aku digiring kesana kemari, menjalani berbagai tes kesehatan yang sebagian sudah pernah kulakukan waktu masih SMP. Cek darah, mulai dari golongan darah, tekanan, gula. Lalu mata, kulit, foto _x-ray_ untuk meihat penyakit dalam. Aku belum pernah mengalami cek kesehatan sedetail ini seumur-umur.

Sampai malam pun tiba, dan aku dikembalikan ke kamarku bangun tadi. Wanita seperti suster yang sejak tadi menemaniku ternyata bernama Nila. Sebenarnya ia bisa berbahasa Jepang meskipun bukan orang Jepang. Jadi, percakapan kami selalu memakai bahasaku.

"Kalau begitu, sampai disini untuk hari ini. Pemberitahuannya belum keluar, tapi kuharap bisa jadi pendamping Anda disini," Nila-san tersenyum ramah.

"Tunggu, Nila-san, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Ini dimana? Dan sampai kapan aku disini? Aku harus menemui suamiku," ujarku panik ketika melihatnya hendak pergi.

Wanita itu menautkan alisnya. "Maaf, saya tidak tahu. Tapi semuanya ada di dokumen yang Anda tanda tangani," ia berhenti sejenak, membenarkan letak kacamata _raven_ nya. "Untuk sekarang, saya benar-benar harus pergi. Dan sebaiknya Anda tidur sebelum pukul sembilan malam." Setelah mengatakannya, ia menaruh sebuah bungkusan diatas meja ruang tamu. Lalu membuka pintu dan menghilang dari pandanganku.

Aku terdiam membatu. Dokumen? Tanda tangan? Seperti _puzzle_ yang terpasang. Apa jangan-jangan aku melakukan sebuah kesalahan tanpa kusadari? Dan kemana barang-barangku? Aku tak bisa menemukan _handphone_ -ku dimanapun. Keresahan kembali memenuhiku. Sampai tiba-tiba, aku mendengar suara ribut-ribut diluar kamar.

"LEPASKAN AKU!"

Seorang pemuda berwajah oriental dan berambut kelabu berteriak-teriak dengan bahasa Jepang yang sangat kasar. Tiga orang pria dengan setelan serba putih seperti Nila-san memeganginya, berusaha menghentikan gerakannya.

"KUBILANG LEPASKAN AKU, KEPARAT!"

Kamarnya tepat di sebelah kamarku. Teriakannya memenuhi lorong sepanjang dua puluh meter itu, mengundang lebih banyak orang keluar dari kamar mereka.

Tiga orang pria tadi bicara padanya sambil setengah membentak, namun bentakannya jauh lebih menggelegar. "HAH!? APA!? KALIAN MAU BICARA SEBANYAK APAPUN, AKU TAK AKAN MENGERTI!"

Sampai seseorang berjas serba putih layaknya dokter datang ke hadapannya dan bicara dengannya. Aku tak bisa mendengar perkataannya, terlalu pelan, lembut.

"AKU TAK PEDULI! AKU TAK INGIN JADI KELINCI PERCOBAAN KALIAN LAGI!"

Dan selang sedetik, pemuda itu langsung jatuh tersungkur. Rupanya salah seorang dari pria yang memeganginya telah menyuntikan bius padanya.

Keadaan kembali tenang saat pemuda berambut kelabu itu dibawa masuk ke kamarnya. Semua pasang mata yang menontonnya juga kembali masuk ke kamar mereka. Kecuali aku yang masih membatu.

Perkataan orang tadi sungguh membuatku kaget. Ia kelihatan sudah ada disini lebih dulu. Berbulan-bulan, mungkin? Namun, perkataannya yang membuatku terguncang… apa maksudnya kelinci percobaan?

Aku mengatur nafas untuk menenangkan diri. Seketika kurasakan kecemasan membanjiriku. Bagaikan masakan yang meluap-luap meluber dari pancinya. Terangnya lampu lorong tak membantu. Jantungku seperti ingin berhenti bekerja. Tenggorokanku tercekat. Aku bingung harus apa. Saat ini, adalah pertama kalinya aku merasa sangat-sangat menyesal, entah karena apa. Sampai malam ini, aku masih tak tahu salahku dimana. Tapi instingku bilang, ini salahku sendiri.

Rasanya ingin menangis. "Taiga…kun…" panggilku lirih, tidak pada siapapun di lorong sepi ini.

.

 **.**

•

 **To be continue**

* * *

.

 **a/n:**

halo minasan!

akhirnya selesai jugaaa

sci-fi nya udah mulai disinggung, dan kalau kalian cermat, ratingnya sudah saya naikkan juga

sebenarnya saya dilema, takut-takut yang saya tulis nanti terlalu eksplisit atau istilah-istilahnya kurang bisa dimengerti

oh iya, tema dan judul chapter ini terinspirasi dari guru sejarah saya yang bilang kalau didunia ini tersimpan sangat banyak rahasia, bahkan sejarah itu sendiri

ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih buat semua yang sudah mau mampir dan membaca fic abal ini!

Jika ada kritik, saran, komentar untuk saya yang lagi dilema buat chapter-chapter kedepan, silahkan tulis di kolom review..

Oh iya, terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah read, review dan follow di chapter 1! *peluk satu-satu* jangan bosan bosan ya!

-playlist: Astrid-Mendua, IA-Sepasang Mata Bola, IA-Selendang Sutra, Chopin Ballade No.1 in G minor

9 pages, Saturday, September 5, 2015 at 8.16 PM


End file.
